


Jack's dog

by Warpcorps



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Notfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warpcorps/pseuds/Warpcorps
Summary: Jack gets a dog to keep him company in Providence





	

At first, Jack had worried about having to leave his dog at home while he was on roadies. He “solved” that problem by adopting the dog during his off-season and making sure someone he knew from Samwell could watch his place for him whenever he was gone.

It wasn’t always someone from the hockey team who apartment-sat. In fact, more often than not it wasn’t someone from the hockey team. There were a few people who were Lardo’s friends that he had talked to about composition and lighting enough that they became friends. Over time, Jack’s mutt of a shelter dog gained fame and notoriety in the visual arts community at Samwell; the lighting in his apartment was perfect for any sort of creative work to go on, and Jack’s school friends fought over which of them was allowed to offer to take care of his home for him.

The dog in question was a breed nobody could quite pin down: it was at least partially a St. Bernard, but all anybody really knew was that it was long haired, huge, loved snow, and would cuddle anyone that laid down on a soft flat surface within an inch of their life. Obviously, it slept in Jack’s bed whether his boyfriend was visiting or not.

Louis, named after Louis Slotin, never lacked for company. If he did, he would whine loudly enough that one of the neighbors would come check on him. (Jack had given the neighbors across the hall a key to his apartment about a month after Louis moved in for this exact reason.) Once someone came near him to comfort him from whatever reason he was whining, he would demand to play for at least thirty minutes before he would let them go back to whatever they were doing in the first place again.

Because Louis got bored so easily, Jack or whomever was watching the apartment at the time had to go on long runs periodically throughout the day. This was easy for Jack, since he had to keep in shape, but the non-athletes who periodically babysat for him learned to keep muscle tone or pay the consequences. Nobody wanted to be dragged across the asphalt like Dan. Poor Dan.

Like many shelter dogs, Louis had some health problems. He was one of the “least adoptable” dogs the shelter had despite his sweet temperament, and Jack is very protective of him. They take care of each other.


End file.
